<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Ball Z funny one shots by annetzita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275482">Dragon Ball Z funny one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita'>annetzita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Birthday Party, Christmas Party, F/F, Halloween, Humor, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys! It's annetzita. I decided to write a funny one-shot for this fanfic with a hilarious moments, with our favorites couples, bad jokes, parties, love confession, funny problems, and more.<br/>Hope u like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Piccolo &amp; Son Gohan, Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs &amp; Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Ball Z funny one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new morning began in Satan City, the sun came out to shine and illuminate the day of all people. The sun's rays touched everyone's window, greeting them and inviting them to get up.</p><p>Someone  woke up to go to work, others to have breakfast and do their things; but some continued to enjoy deep and rich sleep.</p><p>Like Goku, who slept peacefully on the mattresses of his bed, laying his body on the sheets and enjoying the moment. He was definitely having a good dream.</p><p>However, not everyone sleeps as if they are in paradise always, there is always something that interrupts them.</p><p>
  <em>Tinnnnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnn</em>
</p><p>"Mmmmm, let me sleep a little more alarming…." He said sleepily. He was very sleepy, he had slept late yesterday, he just wanted to sleep a few more minutes.</p><p>No more than five minutes passed when the alarm rang again for the second time.</p><p>
  <em>Tinnnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnn</em>
</p><p>He decided not to turn it off, the alarm would get tired of screaming and go off. Thus he would continue dreaming of the beautiful black-haired girl who even in his dreams continues to appear. Snuggling between the sheets, he tried to go back to sleep.</p><p>This time it took six minutes for the alarm to ring again, but this time louder.</p><p>
  <em>Tinnnnnnnn Tinnnnn Tinnnnnnnnnn </em>
</p><p>Perfect, apparently he couldn't beat the device. He would have to say goodbye to his sweet dream he had with Milk and get up for the day.</p><p>Just this once, the alarm had won.</p><p>Moving his body to the right, he stretched out his hand and searched for the alarm by touching it, it was still ringing. When he found the alarm, he pressed the button and the screaming stopped.</p><p>At last the screaming had stopped; but he would no longer have the dream about the beautiful black-haired "Mmmmm, the next I should put it for 10 in the morning."</p><p>Sleepy, he uncovered his sheets and got out of bed, he had to go to the bathroom, he was very sleepy. “Ahhhh.” He yawned “I'm so sleepy.” He scratched his eyes.</p><p>However, it was at that moment to enter the bathroom that he did not see that there was a pencil waiting to be stepped on by Goku to trip it.</p><p>Passing barefoot, his foot tripped on a navigating pencil, causing his body to spin and fall toward the bathroom door.</p><p>"Ayyy!" He swayed and smashed his head hard. The sound he made hurt his balls, shit, his head hurt like hell. He could swear that if it weren't for his abundant hair, an immense knock would be seen on his head,</p><p>"Oh no, mi cabeza (my head)" With one of his hands he rubbed his head, it hurt a lot. "La siguiente vez, tengo que  ser más cuidadoso por donde estoy caminando (Next time, I have to be careful and see where I'm walking)" He kept rubbing his head.</p><p>Wait… what had he said? Had he been speaking English? No, no, he didn't have to be crazy.</p><p>"Milk is la chica más caliente que he conocido (Chi Chi is the hottest girl that I've ever met)”. His eyes got so big, he could swear they were bigger than Krillin's bald head. This couldn't be true, he was speaking spanish! But how? He didn't know anything, absolutely NOTHING of spanish, he didn't even know numbers or the alphabet.</p><p>"Tengo un hermoso trasero(I got a gorgeous ass)"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>No, a simple knock with the door could not have changed his way of speaking ... NO! He spoke english, everything he had in mind and what his inner voice heard was in english, he was born speaking english. Chichi had even said she was the hottest girl he had ever met and he had a beautiful ass (he could even say more beautiful than Vegeta).</p><p>Without thinking twice, he got up and ran to get his phone "?Mierda, mierda, mierda, por favor yo no! (Fuck, fuck, fuck, please don't me!)" Grabbing his phone, he immediately dialed the only person who could help him.</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell do you want insect? It's half past nine in the morning, don't bother me "</em>
</p><p>"Por favor, Vegeta, no me cuelgues " (Please, Vegeta, don't hang me up)</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell are you saying? Did you get high or what? Speak up, you idiot! "</em>
</p><p>"Vegeta, necesito tu ayuda, estoy hablando en español”(Vegeta, I need your help. I'm speaking in English:” v)</p><p>
  <em>“And I am speaking in english. Insect, tell me the damn time what are you calling me for "</em>
</p><p>"Vegeta, estoy hablando español y no sé porqué" (Vegeta, I'm speaking in English and I don't know why :c)</p><p>"Fuck you, Kakaroto. Call me when you're dead "</p><p>Vegeta hung up on him.</p><p>"Vegeta, ¡No me cuelgues! Vegeta! " (Vegeta, don't hang up on me, Vegeta!)</p><p>Did this really have to be happening to him? He couldn't be speaking English all day, he had a date with Milk today. He didn't know if she could understand him, he didn't even know if he understood English. Suddenly, Chichi would leave him and leave the date because he did not understand anything he was saying ... not a bit.</p><p>"Matenme ...(Kill me…)" He didn't even understand what he just said, Kill me? What was that, was it food? Helpaaaa. He needed help, if only there was something or someone to help him, someone who could help him in his emergency… Wait, emergency!</p><p>911</p><p>Sure, how you hadn't thought about it before, 911 could help you. I just hoped they could understand, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do.</p>
<hr/><p>The truth was she did not understand why she works here, she could be walking all over the world, creating new inventions for her father's company, continuing to investigate all day, going shopping in all the stores. But no, she was here in a telephone company answering calls and saying 911, how can I help you? Sometimes she wondered why she was here.</p><p>Ah, right, they had punished her.</p><p>Really, this time she had been naughty, come on, she was only 18 years old, it was just legal. This was the age where she could live his adventures, enjoy life and why not, the company of others.</p><p>She was sure that if she had gotten up earlier her parents would not have found her with two boys in bed and she would not have been totally embarrassed. She had completely forgotten that her parents were coming on a trip, and that they have the BAD CUSTOM of going to say hello like a baby, happily they had learned the lesson that they should no longer enter their room without knocking.</p><p>And she also learned a very hard lesson.</p><p>She really didn't understand why they got upset, it wasn't a bad thing to have a threesome with two handsome boys with the bodies of Greek gods, right? Although of course, the only bad thing is that you could not walk well for the whole day, but the rest of there is fine.</p><p>Her parents were very conservative.</p><p>
  <em>"But Bulma, what the hell are you doing with two boys in your bed ?!" Her father yelled, surprising her and her two night companions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad! Touch before entering! Didn't they teach you manners ?! " She tried to cover herself with the sheets, while the two boys tried to get dressed as quickly as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want these two guys to get out of the house immediately!" Her father yelled, scaring even the poor first-floor employees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, what's wrong ... ..?" Her mother entered her room and the surprise she got made her open her eyes for the first time. Bulma wondered if it was from surprise or was it because she wanted to see the two sexy boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father immediately stood in front of his mother, preventing her from having such an “inappropriate” outlook. “Get out of my house immediately! And you, miss, change and we talk after these young rabbit dresses leave! "</em>
</p><p>Shame on her, sometimes she wondered if her father had never had a threesome. Could it be that he only slept with her mother? Hmp, she was a scientist too, but she couldn't live like a nun waiting for her prince charming until marriage.</p><p>She sighed heavily, it would only be one more week. The truth is that this job was the worst, waiting for an emergency call and saying its location irritated her. Hardly anyone called 911, they just made silly jokes like the other time saying a condom had gotten stuck in her vagina.</p><p>A smile came from her, she had to admit that it was the only call worth answering, she had a lot of fun helping the poor girl to get a condom.</p><p>"Bulma! What don't you know! Today I have a date with Gokuuuuu! Ahhhh! Yelled Chi chi, her best friend.</p><p>“Wow, it was about time. I hope that the next time you present it to me, until now I have not had the opportunity to meet the lucky man "She answered, arranging her desk.</p><p>"Yes do not worry. I'm going to introduce him to you, you have to meet him "Said a Milk with a romantic voice" He's super cute, romantic, although sometimes in a silly way, but he's my ideal boy! Finally today we are going to have our date! "</p><p>"I'm very happy for you, Milk" she replied.</p><p>"Well, I have to go get ready in a few hours is our date" She gave her a kiss on the cheek Bulma and said goodbye "Bye Bulma!"</p><p>"Bye Milk!" She said goodbye.</p><p>She let out a sigh, she just hoped this day would end soon or else she would talk very seriously with her father.</p><p>
  <em>Riiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg</em>
</p><p>Perfect, here we go. Just answer the phone and say the same as always.</p><p>“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency? She answered the phone, here we go again.</p><p>
  <em>"”HOLA? NO PUEDO DEJAR DE HABLAR ESPAÑOL (HELLO? I CAN´T STOP SPEAKING SPANISH) "</em>
</p><p>Shit! Of all the people who had to call, an latin was calling her.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>"Oh you speak spanish. Don't worry, I learned a bit in high school so I got you, you're fine. "</p><p>
  <em>"NO NO NO !YO NO HABLO ESPAÑOL  (I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH) "</em>
</p><p>What?!</p><p>"But you are speaking in spanish"</p><p>
  <em>"QUÉ ESTÁ PASANADOOOOO! (WHAT IS HAPPENIIIIIINGGG ?!)" </em>
</p><p>"Mmmm" What did she has to say now? Perfect touched her with a madman “I think what is… ummmm…. “Pasando” is that you are speaking spanish? "</p><p>"¡YO- NO HABLO- ESPAÑOL! (I- DON'T- SPEAK- SPANISH)" He replied desperately</p><p>"Okay ...  let me understand, you say you don't speak spanish, but right now you are speaking spanish"</p><p>“CREO QUE SI?... ESTA MAÑANA…. ME GOLPEE MI CABEZA CON LA PUERTA… Y AHORA… ¡TODO ES ESPAÑOL! (I THINK YESSS? ... THIS MORNING…. I HIT MY HEAD WITH THE DOOR…. AND NOW… EVERYTHING IS SPANISH!) "</p><p>"Let me see, you don't know that you are speaking spanish..."</p><p>"<em>Sí :c (Yes :c)"</em></p><p>"And before you hit your head you used to speak english ..."</p><p>" <em>Sí :c (Yes :c)"</em></p><p>"Mmmm ... Maybe  try to hit your head on the door again ..."</p><p>
  <em>"Mi cabeza?"</em>
</p><p>"Your cabeza"</p><p><em>"Ohh ..."</em> Bulma heard how he stopped and immediately how he yelled after that "AHHHH AHHH"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PONK KNOCK </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shit!</p><p>"Amm, excuse me, are you okay?"</p><p>….</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>A tired sigh was heard “Wait a minute… Come back! Thank you very much, that was not me. Hehehe. Thank you very much."</p><p>"Emmm ... Don't worry, take care"</p><p>She hung up immediately and after a few seconds, she started laughing like crazy, she was really starting to like this job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well guys, hope u like this little one-shot. I saw a video exactly like this and I said "Why not make this into a one-shot?" So I decided to do it, if you like to see the video I will leave the link here for you.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqN8cz1z-iY</p><p>The next one-shot is "WAP for Vegeta" Guy! Don't tell you haven´t heard WAP because you have toooo. <br/>Seriously, When I decided to show it to my mom her reaction was the best 😂😂 . <br/>Bulma is singing WAP and Vegeta doesn´t like music, worse if the music is vulgar. <br/>Imagine a Bulma dancing WAP like tik tok dancing 😏😂 . <br/>All reviews are welcomed 💖. <br/>Love 💋💘, annetzita.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>